


Watermelon

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Mentions of homophobia, Mild Angst, also happy pride, i'm basically just trying to get the creative juices flowing so i can work on some of my major works, it has been SO long, school has drained me, they're just a few years aged up in this, they're probably like 17-ish, this is... mediocre, whew i'm finally posting huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: "Let's be irresponsible."AKA: Ladybug is a useless lesbian who almost dies when a pretty girl is nice to her.





	1. Let's Be Irresponsible

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaahh!! It's been so long since I've posted!!! School takes up waaay too much of my time.
> 
> Happy Pride Month, by the way. Celebrate with cute wlw fics! Yay! (What is this ship called? Queenbug? Ladybee? Either way, we need more content for them.)
> 
> Also, I'm bisexual. I've spent a few years now struggling to understand and come to terms with my sexuality, but I'm finally comfortable with it now. I like girls! I'm bi!

Admittedly, Ladybug had been a bit skeptical of Queen Bee joining the team at first.

She was… unique, to say the least. She didn’t really act like a superheroine- other than when she helped save the city, of course- and she sometimes gave off a vibe that the whole “helping others” thing was new to her.

But Master Fu had given Queen Bee her miraculous. And Ladybug trusted him and his judgement, of course. But she couldn’t help but be wary of the blonde.

However, they eventually started to bond. Ladybug began to see past the superheroine’s flaws and started to see her good qualities.

She was outgoing and brave. She truly loved being a superhero. She trusted Ladybug and Chat Noir and always had their backs. And, despite the occasional comments that hinted otherwise, Ladybug believed that deep down, she was genuinely kind and loved her city.

Over time, the two of them grew close. They would talk and laugh about everything, and Marinette often found herself _itching_ to transform and spend time with her.

Which, of course, was why kissing her just felt so _right._

They had been sitting on the edge of a rooftop together, their feet dangling over the edge as they talked, when suddenly, Queen Bee had kissed her.

And her lips tasted like watermelon.

“Wait,” Ladybug said breathlessly as she pulled away from the kiss. “We- we shouldn’t.”

“Why not?” Queen Bee asked, taking Ladybug’s hand in hers.

“Because it- it would be irresponsible of us,” Ladybug said, though her lips tingled with desperation at the thought of kissing her again.

Ladybug turned to face the skyline, not responding as she let go of the other girl’s hand.

“We’re teammates. I wish we could do this- believe me, I _really_ want to- but the city comes first, right? We can’t do anything that would jeopardize the team.”

Queen Bee sighed. “I know.”

Ladybug leaned her head on Queen Bee’s shoulder, and they simply sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company as they watched the sun set over the Parisian skyline.

***

“Hey, LB,” Chat Noir said, catching her just before she took off after ending patrol one evening a few days after the kiss.

“Yeah?”

“Is everything okay with you and Bee?”

Ladybug’s stomach lurched. Did he know?

“What do you mean?”

Chat shrugged. “I don’t know, you guys have just seemed… _weird_ around each other the past couple of patrols. Did something happen?”

Ladybug bit her lip, not meeting his eye. “It- it’s nothing, Chat.”

“But if something’s going on that might affect your ability to work together, shouldn’t I-“

 _“Chat,”_ Ladybug interrupted angrily. “I _said_ it’s nothing. And I _won’t_ affect our ability to work together because it’s _nothing.”_

Chat huffed. “Well, it must be _something,_ because you never snap at me like that unless something’s going on.”

Ladybug took a deep breath. “It’s… personal. Okay? Just leave it.”

And with that, she threw her yo-yo and leaped away.

***

“I can’t believe we _kissed_ ,” Marinette groaned into her pillow.

“I know,” Tikki said, perched on the bed next to her. “You keep saying that.”

“How could I be so _stupid?”_

“It wasn’t stupid,” Tikki assured her. “It’s normal to have feelings and to want to be with someone.”

“Yeah, but she’s not just _someone,”_ Marinette argued, sitting up to look at the kwami. “She’s _Queen Bee._ She’s my _teammate._ We can’t be in a relationship. We have to- _I_ have to be more responsible than that. We have a city to protect; we can’t afford to mess up the relationships between team members.”

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe being with her _wouldn’t_ mess up your relationship?”

“What?”

“Well, it seems to me like _not_ being able to be together is what’s messing up your relationship right now,” Tikki explained. “The tension created by not acting on your feelings for each other is what’s straining the relationship right now. Maybe try acting on those feelings instead.”

“But… if something goes wrong, or if it ends badly-“

“I have faith that the two of you can be mature about it,” Tikki said. “I believe that, if you two _do_ break up, you’ll be able to put the wellbeing of the city over any issues you have with each other.”

“But-“

“Life is short, Marinette,” Tikki interrupted. “You don’t want to spend it wondering what would have happened if you had just let yourself be irresponsible for once.”

***

A few days later, there was an akuma attack toward the top of the Eiffel Tower.

It was a relatively quick battle; not a particularly difficult opponent.

The horrifying part was what happened afterward.

The three of them had just exchanged their customary group fist bump when Ladybug looked up and made eye contact with Queen Bee. The blonde flashed her a joyful, triumphant grin- the kind that always made Ladybug’s pulse skyrocket. She felt her cheeks grow warm.

Ladybug swallowed hard. _No,_ she told herself silently. _She’s your teammate. You can’t be with her. No matter how pretty she is._

Ladybug took a step back and tried to focus on something else- _anything else._

“I should, uh, go,” she mumbled, tossing her yo-yo and readying herself to leap away.

“Okay,” Queen Bee said. “Bye, Bugaboo.”

Ladybug’s stomach jolted just as she began to jump. _What did she just call me?_ She spun around to look at her.

However, in her haste to turn around while she was already in the air, she accidentally let go of the yo-yo.

And fell off the Eiffel Tower.

She screamed as she plummeted toward the ground.

This was it for her. She was going to die, and all because a pretty girl had called her a pet name and made her flustered.

Of course. How fitting.

Suddenly, in those brief moments as she was falling, everything Tikki had told her made sense.

She was going to die without getting to tell Queen Bee how she _really_ felt about her.

Then, just before she would have hit the ground, Ladybug felt herself suddenly change directions as someone caught her.

The next thing she knew, she was being gently set down on the ground, and a crowd of onlookers was gathering around her. She looked up to see Queen Bee and Chat Noir standing over her, both with worried looks on their faces.

“Ladybug, are you okay?” Queen Bee asked frantically.

Ladybug sighed. “You know what, Queenie? Life is short.” She shrugged with a small smile. “Let’s be irresponsible.”

Then she pulled Queen Bee’s face to hers and kissed her.

Queen Bee wrapped her arms around Ladybug’s waist to pull her closer, and Ladybug draped her arms over the other girl’s shoulders as she smiled into the kiss.

Finally, they separated, their foreheads remaining pressed together as they both grinned.

“Um,” Chat Noir said. “Did I… miss something?”

***

Ladybug’s kiss with Queen Bee went viral overnight. By the following day, everyone she knew had seen it. People were commending her for being brave enough to come out and kiss her girlfriend in front of everyone. People were calling her an LGBT icon and praising her for showing the children of Paris that there’s nothing wrong with being gay.

On the other hand, there were also some not-very-nice comments online. Obviously that was to be expected, but it still made Marinette a bit stressed.

Alya was going nuts, of course. She hadn’t stopped texting Marinette since it happened, insisting that it meant she actually had a chance- or _would_ have a chance if Ladybug and Queen Bee broke up. Marinette laughed to herself as she read the messages. _If only she knew._

***

For the next few weeks, Marinette felt as if she was walking on air. She and Queen Bee were officially dating. Sure, they couldn’t go out on normal dates since they didn’t know each other’s identities, but that didn’t matter. They could still have their late-night rooftop dates. And they were happy that way.

And Marinette’s happiness from her life as Ladybug tended to bleed into her civilian life as well, which is why her friends soon became suspicious.

“Marinette what’s up with you lately?” Alya asked her one day at lunch.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked, looking up from her tray.

“You’re just so… _giddy_ all the time lately,” Alya said. “I mean, I’m glad you’re happy, but like… what’s going on? Are you dating someone?”

Marinette’s eyes went wide. “What? No! I’m not dating anyone!”

“Marinette,” Adrien said gently. “You’ve been doodling hearts all over all of your schoolwork for the past two weeks. Yesterday you drew hearts on _my_ homework.”

“Look at your corn,” Nino said.

Marinette looked down at her tray and realized she had absentmindedly arranged her corn into the shape of a heart without noticing.

 _“Please_ tell me who it is,” Alya begged. “I’m dying here, Mari.”

Marinette huffed. “I- I can’t. I will concede that… I _have_ been seeing someone. But we’re keeping it quiet right now.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Marinette paused, trying to come up with an excuse. “Her, um, parents are homophobic. We don’t want them finding out.”

“Wait, it’s a girl?” Alya asked, her eyebrows raised.

Marinette suddenly remembered that she had not yet come out to her friends.

She felt her face turn red. “Um. Well, yeah.”

“Mari!” Alya exclaimed quietly so as not to alert the surrounding tables of their classmates. “Why didn’t you tell me you liked girls?!”

“I… I wasn’t really sure until her, I guess.”

“Aww,” Alya gushed excitedly. “I hope I get to meet her someday.”

Marinette nodded. “I hope so, too.”

***

Marinette, it seemed, wasn’t the only one who was happier than usual these days.

Chloé, too, was acting especially giddy lately, as Alya pointed out once they were back in their classroom after lunch.

“She’s actually been… _tolerable_ lately,” Alya noted. “Do you think _she’s_ dating someone too?”

Marinette crinkled her nose up. “If she is, I pity whoever’s dating her.”

***

That night, she met up with Queen Bee for a date. They met up on a rooftop with Chinese takeout that the blonde brought.

“My friends figured out that I’m dating someone,” Ladybug mentioned to her as they ate. “They’re dying to know who my mysterious girlfriend with the homophobic parents is.”

Queen Bee laughed. “I think my best friend knows, too. She hasn’t said anything, though. I think she’s scared to say something.”

Ladybug giggled. “Why would she be scared?”

Queen Bee poked at her food with her chopsticks, not meeting her girlfriend’s eyes. “I… am not always the _nicest_ person as a civilian. I’m working on it, though. And I think I’ve improved a lot since I got my miraculous.”

Ladybug smiled. “Good for you. I’m proud of you.”

Queen Bee blushed, and Ladybug’s heart melted at the sight.

After a minute of silence, Queen Bee spoke again.

“So… I have to confess something.”

Ladybug set her food down to give the blonde her full attention. “What’s up?”

“I… honestly don’t think you would like me as a civilian.”

Ladybug furrowed her brow. “What? Why?”

“Because,” Queen Bee huffed. “When I say I’m ‘not the nicest person,’ as a civilian, what I really mean is that I’m an _awful_ person. Definitely not the kind of person you would like- even as a friend.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Ladybug protested.

“No, it definitely is,” Queen Bee insisted. “I really am _horrible._ And I’m _trying_ to change. I really am. It’s just… hard.”

“You’re _not_ horrible,” Ladybug assured her.

“Not as Queen Bee,” the other girl agreed. “But… I don’t know. Something happens when I transform. It’s like the miraculous changes my whole personality. It always brings out the best in me. But… when I’m a civilian, _nothing_ brings out the best in me. I’m just… _awful.”_

“Queenie,” Ladybug said gently, reaching out to hold her girlfriend’s hands. “I don’t know you as a civilian. I don’t know who you are or what you’ve done without the mask. But I _do_ know you. And I _know_ that you’re a good person now, even if you weren’t in the past. And I _know_ that I would like your civilian self just as much as I like your superhero self. Because, no matter what you’ve done in the past, in the time that I’ve known you, I have known you to be kind to your very core.”

Queen Bee smiled and blushed, then leaned in for a gentle kiss.

And her lips still tasted like watermelon.

***

Marinette began to notice Chloé being surprisingly tolerable- and even, on occasion, _nice-_ more often over the course of the next few weeks. It eventually got to a point where her rude remarks toward her classmates- which had previously been daily- became a rarity.

“I don’t know what happened to Chloé, but I am _so_ glad it did happen,” Alya said one day. “If she _is_ dating someone who’s making her act like this, we need to find out who it is so we can get them a gift. Or several gifts.”

Marinette laughed. “It has been quite a while since she made me want to pull my own hair out,” she agreed. “Maybe we should buy Chloé’s partner a house. Do you think that would be enough to adequately thank them?”

“Depends on the house,” Alya responded seriously. “If it has less than six bathrooms, then no, it doesn’t nearly make up for what they’ve granted us by turning Chloé into an actual _human being_ with _feelings.”_

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

Alya and Marinette both froze, instantly recognizing that passive-aggressive throat-clearing.

Slowly, they turned to face Chloé, who was watching them with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Alya, Marinette,” she said slowly, and Marinette braced herself for the oncoming attack.

“I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done and said to you over the years,” Chloé burst out. “I know that I’ve been horrible to both of you and I _really_ wish I could take that back but I _can’t_ so instead I’m just going to beg for your forgiveness and hope that maybe we can start over because I’m really trying to better myself and be nicer and-“

“Chloé,” Marinette interrupted. _“Breathe._ Slow down.”

Chloé nodded, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry I’ve been so mean to you. But I’m trying to be better from now on, so I was hoping you guys could possibly forgive me. I really want to try to start over, if you guys are okay with it.”

Alya and Marinette exchanged a glance, then turned away from the blonde to convene in a whisper.

“Do you think she’s being genuine?” Alya asked.

“I don’t think Chloé would say that stuff if she didn’t mean it,” Marinette said.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Alya agreed. “She would never sacrifice her pride for some joke.”

“What should we do?”

“I don’t know. I mean, she’s done a lot of mean stuff. Does she really deserve to be forgiven?”

Marinette thought about it. Chloé had been horrible to them in the past. She had been mean and nasty to them for years, and she had made their school lives miserable. Maybe she _didn’t_ deserve forgiveness.

But then, on the other hand, if she was really trying to be better, shouldn’t they at least give her a chance?

Then she remembered Queen Bee. Her beautiful, kind, generous, incredibly brave girlfriend, who had confessed that she had a mean streak in her past as well. But she was working to better herself, and Marinette was proud of her for that.

She pictured Queen Bee trying to make amends with classmates and getting rejected. She imagined Queen Bee not even getting a chance to start over with a clean slate and be a better person to those she had wronged in the past. And she knew that if it was Queen Bee instead of Chloé, she would want her to get the forgiveness she was seeking.

“I think we should forgive her,” Marinette finally told Alya. “We should at _least_ give her a chance.”

“That’s surprising, coming from you,” Alya remarked. “You and Chloé used to be mortal enemies. That girlfriend of yours has really had a big influence on you, huh?”

Marinette shrugged. “What can I say? She’s too good for me.”

They turned around and gave Chloé the friendliest smiles they could muster up, despite how wrong it felt to smile at her.

“Of course we forgive you, Chloé,” Marinette told her. “And of _course_ we’ll give you another chance.”

Chloé smiled, and Marinette didn’t think she had ever seen her look so genuinely happy. It was nice. Happy looked good on her.

***

It was only a few weeks later that Queen Bee accidentally saw Ladybug detransform in an alley after a battle.

They both saw each other at the same moment, when Ladybug had already enacted her detransformation.

One brief flash of light later, Marinette was standing in Ladybug’s place.

And Queen Bee was staring at her with wide eyes.

“Marinette?” she breathed, her eyes suddenly fearful.

“Queenie,” Marinette said, her heart racing. “You… know me?

“Of course,” she whispered, taking two steps closer to Marinette. “And you know me.”

“I do?”

“Yes. And I _knew_ you wouldn’t like me as a civilian.”

Marinette furrowed her brow. “What-“

_“Pollen, buzz off.”_

There was a bright yellow flash of light, and then Marinette was staring into the eyes of none other than Chloé Bourgeois.

Marinette’s stomach lurched. “Chloé? _You’re_ Queen Bee?”

Chloé nodded. “And you’re Ladybug.”

“And… we’ve been dating,” Marinette said slowly, trying to process the fact that _Chloé Bourgeois_ was her girlfriend.

“Do you hate me?” Chloé blurted out, then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

“What? No, of _course_ I don’t hate you,” Marinette assured her. “I’m just… surprised, that’s all.”

Chloé sighed. “I knew it. I _knew_ you wouldn’t like me if you knew who I really was. I’m sorry for this. I know you don’t want to be with me anymore, so I’ll just… go.”

Chloé turned and started to walk away, and Marinette watched her with a pounding heart.

“Chloé, wait,” she finally called after her.

The blonde stopped and turned to look at her. She had tears pooling in her eyes.

Marinette stepped toward her, stopping when she was mere inches away from her.

“If you think I don’t want to be with you anymore, you’re a lot dumber than I thought,” she said.

Then she kissed her. She was kissing _Chloé Bourgeois_ of all people.

 _Chloé Bourgeois_ was her _girlfriend._

Marinette knew she would have trouble explaining this to Alya, but right now, she didn’t care. She knew she would find a way.

Right now, all she cared about was kissing Chloé. And that _Chloé_ was her Queen Bee.

And her lips still tasted like watermelon.


	2. Let's Go Lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chloé carefully plan out how they will reveal their relationship to their friends. However, things don't always go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't plan on having a second chapter in this, but here we are!
> 
> P.S. I only kind of proofread this, so let me know if you spot any errors!

Chloé and Marinette dating each other as their civilian selves had been awkward at first, of course, given their past rivalry. However, thanks to their relationship behind the mask, they soon grew used to each other.

They had agreed to keep their relationship a secret from their friends for a while until they figured out how to tell them. They also figured they could use the period of secrecy to make a show of moving past the rivalry and becoming friends in order to better explain that they were dating.

“And I’ll mention to my friends that you’re not actually so bad,” Marinette said to Chloé as they planned the whole thing one night atop the Eiffel Tower. “I’ll start making some nice comments about you and how you’ve grown as a person and everything. _And_ I’ll tell them that the other girl and I broke up.”

Chloé nodded. “And I’ll tell Sabrina that I don’t hate you anymore, that I’ve seen the error of my ways, and that I feel really bad for how I’ve treated you all these years.”

Marinette smiled. “Yes! And then maybe we could, like, ‘accidentally’ bump into each other in the restroom- or even outside of school- with Alya and Sabrina with us, and we could actually have a civil conversation. Maybe even joke around with each other. And we could both walk away smiling and be like, ‘wow, she’s actually kind of cool!’”

“And then, we could tell them that we exchanged phone numbers and we’ve been texting each other memes or something, or we could start hanging out more with our friends there- you know, gradually become friends.”

“Perfect,” Marinette agreed. “And then, in a few months, we can tell them we started dating! It’s foolproof!”

Or so she thought.

As well thought-out as their six-month plan may have been, it was foiled a mere three weeks after they discovered each other’s identities.

“Chloé, not here,” Marinette giggled as Chloé gently pulled her inside a dark, empty classroom. “We’ll get caught.”

“No, we won’t,” Chloé murmured as she silently closed the door behind her. “This classroom is always free during fifth period. Mme Bleu goes home for lunch every day. She won’t be back for a while, giving us _plenty_ of kissing time.”

Marinette smiled as her girlfriend kissed her, but the dark-haired girl then reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

“My friends will come looking for me if I’m not in the cafeteria to eat with them,” Marinette said.

“So text them and tell them you had to go home to grab something,” Chloé suggested.

“But what?”

Chloé hummed and looked around the dim classroom, the only light coming from the windows on the wall opposite to them. She spotted a row of tri-fold boards resting along the side wall and remembered the project that was due today.

“You haven’t had Mme Bleu’s class yet today, have you?” Chloé asked.

“No.”

“So, tell them you forgot your project at home, and you had to run home and get it.”

Marinette considered it. “But I already turned my project in this morning so I wouldn’t have to carry it around all day, and Alya knows I always do that with projects.”

Chloé shrugged. “Maybe you just forgot this time.”

Marinette nodded slowly. “Okay, I’ll text them right now.”

Marinette shot a quick text to the groupchat containing her, Alya, Nino, and Adrien apologizing for not eating lunch with them, then quickly put her phone away so she could kiss her girlfriend.

Chloé pulled Marinette close and cupped the back of her head as she gently pressed their lips together.

The kiss, like most of their kisses, was electrifying. Marinette smiled into the kiss as she felt the butterflies in her stomach come to life.

She broke away from the kiss briefly. “You’ve got to stop wearing that watermelon lip gloss,” she breathed. “It drives me crazy.”

“I know,” Chloé grinned, turning Marinette around and pressing her up against the wall. “Why do you think I keep wearing it?”

“Evil,” Marinette muttered, then giggled and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck as they kissed again, Chloé’s hands landing on Marinette’s waist.

They were so focused on each other that they didn’t even hear the door handle turn.

“I _swear_ I saw Marinette’s project in here this morning when I turned mine in,” Alya’s voice said as she, Nino, and Adrien entered the room, flipping on the lights.

Marinette gasped and pushed Chloé off of her as her friends saw them and froze with wide eyes.

They stood in awkward silence for a long moment, none of them knowing what to say. Marinette’s mind raced as she tried to act casual and find an explanation.

“Marinette?” Alya said slowly.

“Yeppers,” Marinette said, then mentally facepalmed. _Yeppers? Really, Marinette?_

“Why were you and Chloé just kissing?” Alya asked.

“We… weren’t?” Marinette tried.

Alya raised an eyebrow. “You… _weren’t_ kissing. That’s the story you’re going with right now?”

Marinette nodded. “Yup.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Okay, Chloé,” she said, turning to the blonde. “Why were you and Marinette kissing?”

Chloé fidgeted with her skirt apprehensively. “We weren’t.”

Alya sighed. “Okay, then what were the two of you doing? And Mari, why did you lie to us about where you were?”

“We were… hugging,” Marinette said slowly. “Because… Chloé and I just made up for years of hating each other. We’re friends now! Yay!”

Alya simply stared at her with one eyebrow raised, clearly not buying it.

“And… I lied about it because I was afraid you guys would try to talk me out of forgiving her?” Marinette said. “You know, because she was so awful before.”

Alya hummed. “Okay, then why is her lip gloss smeared across your mouth?”

Marinette huffed. _That stupid watermelon lip gloss._

“Fine,” she sighed, looking to Chloé for confirmation. The blonde nodded. “We’ve actually been… dating for a while now.”

Alya furrowed her brow. “Wait, how long?”

Marinette and Chloé exchanged a glance as Marinette did the math in her head. “Like, a little over four months?”

Chloé nodded. “Four months and two weeks, I think.”

Alya’s jaw dropped. _“Four and a half months?_ You’ve been hiding this from me for _four and a half months?”_

Marinette bit her lower lip. “Well. Yeah. Kind of.”

“Wait,” Adrien said suddenly. Marinette had almost forgotten the boys were there. “Is _Chloé_ the secret girlfriend you were talking about at lunch that one time?”

Marinette nodded.

“But I thought you said the two of you broke up?”

Marinette hesitated. “Yeah, well, um. I just said that to… throw you off the scent. I was afraid Alya was going to figure out who it was, so I lied. And I’ve just been pretending not to like her for the past few months so that you guys wouldn’t suspect anything.”

Alya nodded. “Okay, well, I’m just going to pretend to believe that story. Anyway, congratulations to you two, I guess.”

“Thank you,” Chloé and Marinette both mumbled.

“I’ll just leave you here to continue your little make-out session,” Alya said, shaking her head as she turned to exit the classroom.

“Congratulations,” Nino said awkwardly, following Alya out of the room.

“Yeah, I’m happy for you guys,” Adrien agreed, giving them a happy smile before he, too, left the room.

Chloé turned to Marinette as soon as Adrien was out the door. “So, I guess our plan didn’t exactly work out.”

Marinette laughed. “Yeah, I guess not.”

“And now your friends know we’re together.”

“Yup.”

“And… are you okay with that?”

Marinette thought it over. “Well, I guess it could have happened in a better way. And the whole plan kind of went to waste. But then on the other side, at least they know now, and I don’t have to worry about keeping it a secret anymore.”

Chloé smiled and took Marinette’s hand. “Well, I’m not really in the making out mood anymore after all that, so how about we go to the cafeteria and have lunch together with your friends?”

“Everyone would see us,” Marinette said. “All of our classmates would know.”

Chloé shrugged. “I’m okay with it if you are.”

Marinette smiled.

***

Marinette’s heart pounded as they entered the cafeteria hand-in-hand.

Instantly she began to notice people watching them, including many of their classmates who had witnessed their intense rivalry over the years.

She squeezed Chloé’s hand for comfort, and Chloé squeezed back.

“Sabrina,” Chloé called, waving to the redhead to get her attention.

Sabrina’s head popped up from looking at her phone, and her eyes widened as she saw them together.

“Come on,” Chloé told her. “We’re eating with Marinette and her friends today.”

“Okay, Chloé,” Sabrina said hesitantly. She was visibly confused.

They made their way to Marinette’s usual table and sat themselves down with the three who were already there.

“Your lips get sore?” Alya asked.

Marinette rolled her eyes and felt her cheeks grow warm. “Shut up.”

***

Marinette and Chloé took their time in returning back to class after lunch. They walked slowly as they held hands and chatted, and they were nearly late. Their sluggishness was partly due to wanting to talk longer before being separated when class started, bus also partly because they were nervous about facing their classmates.

When they finally entered the room, the class was buzzing with chatter. However, a hush fell over the classroom once their fellow students saw them enter.

They silently parted and walked to their own desks, not meeting the eyes of anyone else.

Marinette looked up to the front of the classroom, ready for the lesson to start, but Mme Bustier wasn’t there yet. _Of course,_ Marinette thought. _The one time I actually want class to start as soon as possible, Mme Bustier is late._

“Marinette, Chloé,” Alix’s voice said, and Marinette grimaced. She knew what was coming. “I’m sorry, but I have to address the elephant in the room: what’s up with you guys?”

Marinette took a deep breath and looked to Chloé for reassurance.

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Chloé stood from her seat.

“Marinette and I are dating,” she announced loudly. “It’s been going on for a little over four months now, and frankly, it’s not any of your business.”

“But you guys have always hated each other,” Kim said. “What changed?”

“I saw the error of my ways,” Chloé explained. “I realized that I was in the wrong all those years, and I made amends with Marinette. We started being a bit more civil toward each other, became friends, and eventually started dating.”

“Chloé is a much different person than she used to be,” Marinette added. “She’s changed a lot, and I recognized that in her.”

“Is this a joke?” Nathaniel asked. “Are you guys just messing with us?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “No, Nate, it’s not a joke.”

“Just checking,” Nathaniel said. “It’s kind of… hard to believe.”

“I know,” Marinette said. “But it’s true.”

“I would just like to say,” Alya said, standing up on top of her desk. “That as Marinette’s best friend, I 100% support this relationship. I was skeptical at first, yes, but I’ve had about an hour to think about it, and now I’m glad it happened. We were all miserable when they were both in the same room before because they hated each other, and now we’ll _still_ be miserable, but at least it will be because they’re all lovey-dovey, not because they’re trying to kill each other. And that’s better for all of us, right?”

There was some murmured agreement amongst their classmates, and Alya grinned.

“Now, repeat after me! Let’s go lesbians!”

The class hesitantly repeated the phrase.

“That was weak,” Alya scowled. “Come on! Let’s go lesbians! Let’s go lesbians!”

A few people laughed as the class’s chants grew stronger. Soon enough, Marinette’s face was buried in her hands as her whole class loudly chanted in unison.

Needless to say, Mme Bustier was sufficiently surprised to enter a classroom full of teenagers chanting “let’s go lesbians.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [squishychatnoir ](http://squishychatnoir.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
